muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Numerosity
In 1969, for the first season of Sesame Street, Jim Henson produced and directed a series of live-action short films teaching numbers. Ten segments were produced, for the numbers 1 through 10. The shorts were highlighted by the use of animated graphics, supplied by Henson, and a song, performed by the Kids and individually registered with the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers as, for example, "Ten Song (Song of Ten)." An internal CTW document refers to the segments as, for example, "Henson #10","First Season Show Content", found at the CTW Archives. and the Old School: Volume 1 DVD chapter menu refers to one segment as "Henson #3". The series has also been referred to as "'The Baker' films"Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved. p. 44 or "baker segments"Morrow, Robert W. Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television. Index. due to the presence of a baker as the final gag in each film. Each film opened with an animated sequence where kids counted up to 10 and then back to 1 (this sequence was remade in ribbon effects for various Number of the Day segments from 1 to 10 during the 36th season). Another animated sequence followed, as children would count to the specific number, in choral voice over, while animated numbers zoomed around the screen. After the segment's number was announced, several human characters, ranging from jugglers to professors, would present that number with various objects. Finally, a baker melodically announced that segment's number of desserts, and fell down a flight of stairs. Jim Henson dubbed the voice of the baker, while stuntman Alex Stevens played the character on screen.Talk: Number Song Series In addition to the baker and the animated sequences, other recurring sequences in these segments included: a man opening a door with a question mark on it, revealing that segment's number of animals (two turtles, three crocodiles, four fish, etc); a boy with that segment's number of toys; and a boy (played by Brian Henson) presenting the segment's number of money (one penny, five dimes, etc). In 1970, the New York Times Magazine reported on Joan Ganz Cooney's distaste for the baker's fall at the end of the segment: "'I don't like it,' Mrs. Cooney says flatly of the pratfall finale. 'Banana-peel humor is male and it's from age 4 on. Younger children -- 2-year-olds, say -- think he's hurt.' Then why does the guy stay? 'The show,' said Mrs. Cooney, 'is definitely male-oriented.'"John Culhane, "Report Card on Sesame Street," New York Times Magazine, 24 May 1970, pp. 18 ff. All ten films can be viewed at Sesamestreet.org. "One Song (Song of One)" * * Baker: wedding cake * Notes: The original script for this segment indicates that an eye and an elephant were also to be counted with the penny, bird, and belly button, but were replaced by a wind-up toy and a cow in the broadcast version This is the least aired of the series due to the small amount of Sesame Street episodes in the early years that were sponsored by 1. * Releases: Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days * File:No1.jpg Image:Song1-penny.jpg|penny Image:Song1-toy.jpg|wind-up toy Image:Song1-bird.jpg|bird Image:Song1-cow.jpg|cow Image:Song1-bellybutton.jpg|belly button Image:1weddingcake.jpg|wedding cake "Two Song (Song of Two)" * * Baker: chocolate cream pies * Notes: This segment appeared in the first test show. * File:No2.jpg Image:song2-icecreamcones.jpg|ice cream cones Image:song2-turtles.jpg|turtles Image:song2-heads.jpg|heads Image:song2-hats.jpg|hats Image:song2-butterflies.jpg|butterflies Image:baker002.jpg|chocolate cream pies "Three Song (Song of Three)" * * Baker: birthday cakes * Notes: Jim Henson makes an on-screen cameo as a juggler, and his son Brian appears as the kid who says "three peas." * File:No3.jpg Image:Cameo.jim02.jpg|balls Image:3peas.JPG|peas File:3crocs.jpg|crocodiles Image:song3-eggs.jpg|eggs Image:song3-littlepigs.jpg|little pigs Image:baker003.jpg|birthday cakes "Four Song (Song of Four)" * * Baker: root beer floats * Notes: Some of the toys were used again in the #10 film. * Releases: Numbers. * File:No4.jpg Image:song4-dolls.jpg|dolls Image:song4-balloons.jpg|balloons Image:song4-fish.jpg|fish Image:song4-winduptoys.jpg|wind-up toys Image:song4-arms.jpg|arms Image:baker004.jpg|root beer floats "Five Song (Song of Five)" * * Baker: fancy fruit cakes * Notes: Beautiful Day Monster, Thudge, an early Grover, Flute-Snatcher, and Snork make a cameo. The man who discovers them exclaims "five... whatever they are!" * Releases: The version heard on The Sesame Street Book & Record included five horns, five dogs and five coconuts. It was also released on Songs from the Street. The "five fancy fruit cakes" sequence appears in On My Way to Sesame Street. * -- the part featuring monsters is cut File:No5.jpg Image:song5-fingers.jpg|fingers Image:song5-icecreamsodas.jpg|ice cream sodas Image:song5-monsters.jpg|monsters Image:song5-frogs.jpg|frogs Image:song5-dimes.jpg|dimes Image:baker005.jpg|fancy fruit cakes "Six Song (Song of Six)" * * Baker: strawberry shortcakes * File:No6b.jpg Image:song6-chicks.jpg|chicks Image:song6-squares.jpg|squares Image:song6-bats.jpg|bats Image:song6-cats.jpg|cats Image:song6-cameras.jpg|cameras Image:baker006.jpg|strawberry shortcakes "Seven Song (Song of Seven)" * * Baker: pumpkin pies * Notes: Also appeared in This Way to Sesame Street. * File:Np7.jpg Image:song7-straws.jpg|straws Image:song7-circles.jpg|circles Image:song7-ducks.jpg|ducks Image:song7-spiders.jpg|spooky spiders Image:song7-nickels.jpg|nickels Image:baker007.jpg|pumpkin pies "Eight Song (Song of Eight)" * * Baker: raspberry pudding desserts * File:No8b.jpg Image:song8-blocks.jpg|blocks Image:song8-clocks.jpg|clocks Image:song8-puppets.jpg|puppets Image:song8-puppies.jpg|puppies Image:song8-pingpong.jpg|ping-pong balls Image:baker008.jpg|raspberry pudding desserts "Nine Song (Song of Nine)" * * Baker: coconut custard pies * Notes: Rowlf makes a rare Sesame Street cameo in this film. * File:No9.jpg Image:song9-noodles.jpg|noodles Image:song9-nails.jpg|nails Image:song9-lights.jpg|lights Image:song9-mice.jpg|mice Image:song9-quarters.jpg|quarters Image:baker009.jpg|coconut custard pies "Ten Song (Song of Ten)" * * Baker: chocolate-layer cakes * Notes: Sometime after its first broadcast, the "ten little Indians" were replaced with "ten bells." This film was reviewed by Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster (and imitated by Ernie) in a Sneak Peek Previews sketch. * Releases: The Street We Live On, with new sound effects. Pictures and dialogue included in Sesame Street Unpaved. * -- "bells" version File:Number10.jpg Image:song10-toes.jpg|toes Image:song10-triangles.jpg|triangles Image:song10-pins.jpg|pins Image:Song10-indians.jpg|little Indians Image:Johnhenson-songof10.jpg|bells Image:song10-winduptoys.jpg|wind-up toys Image:baker.jpg|chocolate-layer cakes Sources Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Henson Films Category:Numbers